Over the last few decades, the electronics industry has undergone a revolution by the use of semiconductor technology to fabricate small, highly integrated electronic devices. The most common semiconductor technology presently used is silicon-based. A large variety of semiconductor devices have been manufactured having various applicability and numerous disciplines.
In-line inspection and review are important for determining whether wafers have become contaminated with particles due to a tool malfunction or process problem. Contamination can lead to reduced yield. The "inspection" of a wafer generally includes scanning the wafer with a laser and recording positions at which defects or particles deflect the laser. The positions are then used for "review" of the wafer with a microscope. Inspection and review often take place at separate stations. Because contamination can cause stepper hot spots or further contamination of process tools, it is desirable to detect contamination before it creates further problems.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method that is better able to detect contamination and defects, as well as provide for improved review of wafers.